Lesson 572
Place of Death ''(死に場所, shi ni bajo)'' is the 572th chapter of the Gintama series. The different factions rush to gather at the cliffs as Tendoshuu enters the battlefield. Story The remnant of Kiheitai, led by Matako and Takechi, are running along the lower edge of the cliffs towards the explosions with Kagura in the lead. Another explosion occurs, and they spot a comatose Takasugi falling off the higher cliffs in the midst of smoke. At the same moment, a fighting Bansai senses Takasugi’s danger and attempts to rush over to the latter’s side. As he prays for Takasugi’s safety, a flashback of their first encounter occurs: they were in a jail cell next to each other waiting for execution, and Takasugi was convincing Bansai to work for him. The manslayer was impressed with the Kihetai leader’s confidence at that time, in which he firmly believes that he would not die before the country is destroyed, and will use whatever means to achieve that (Takechi mysteriously stands near them, listening to their conversation). A nearby explosion cut off Bansai’s thoughts and he, together with his men, fall. Shinpachi, who has been running alongside them, realises the Naraku have surrounded them while Utsuro watches from a ship. Bansai barely recovers from his fall and told Shinpachi to charge past the enemies while he holds them back. The teen was about to protest when Sadaharu picked him up from behind. Aware of his fate, Bansai told the teen to pass a message to Takasugi should they meet. Back on the cliffs, Matako attempts to catch the falling Takasugi but was pulled back by Kagura before she falls. As Matako weeps, Kagura notices a robed figure standing by the fallen leader and is shocked. It is implied that the figure was the missing Kamui, who came to repay his debts by saving Takasugi. The yato then placed Takasugi's robe and katana near the man before heading off to elsewhere. As Bansai fights against the Naraku, the message he intended to pass to Takasugi was revealed: The country has yet to give up on itself despite the difficulties, and his old comrades are still fighting. He wishes for his leader to reappear to fight and die alongside with them. Gintoki, an injured Katsura and a wounded Kaientai fleet were seen heading over to the cliffs where the attacks were concentrated. Bansai managed to fend off a number of enemies before a canon fire blasted him off. Two of the Naraku assassins moved in to attack on him while Shinpachi shouts in horror just as Gintoki arrived at the scene. However the assassins were killed by a katana thrown towards them; everyone looked on in shock as an awakened Takasugi is seen standing on a cliff. Quotes * Takasugi: (To Bansai) I won't die. No matter whose corpses I have to use as stepping stones, until I crush this country I will not die. * Bansai (In his thoughts to Takasugi ) I do not care if you try to crush this country that's trying to be reborn as your enemy, or if you see it through to that future as its friend. Either way is fine with me. But there is one thing... When you die, do not die on a pile of enemy's corpses or on the carcass of a country, die next to your friends. Characters Characters in order of appearance Category:Chapters